


Speech

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU where the baby changeling and weyoun 6 live, Fluff, Gen, could be read as Odo/Weyoun 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: anon request - How about a drabble about mmmm Weyoun 6 being a parent to the baby Changeling who's healthy and happy?The baby changeling shows Weyoun what they've been learning from Odo.





	Speech

**Author's Note:**

> i uhhhh fucking love weyoun 6 living and being one of the baby changeling's dads, also love Odo being a dad, and Definitely love AUs where the baby goo lives  
> baby's name is Koss, which is Bajoran for 'to be'.

**Speech**

Weyoun was reading up on the station rules when there was a small bump against his foot, followed by a tiny ‘ _mrrp!_ ’ that immediately made him smile. “Oh, hello little one!” He set down his padd on his lap so he could look down towards the floor. The baby Changeling made another small sound, a tiny trill. They shifted a small nub and tugged on his pant leg. He reached down and lifted them up, asking, “How are you, Koss?”

It jiggled in a happy manner, and then shifted a vague, smiling face on it, one that resembled Odo, with a large nose.

“Did you have a nice day with your father?”

The little Changeling bobbed its head, jiggling intensifying in what Weyoun knew was an excited ‘ _yes!_ ’

“Can you show Papa what you were working on today?”

Another bob. He set the baby down on his lap, and they morphed into a humanoid shape, with nubby arms and legs on an egg shaped body. Their ears had changed since the last time they’d shown off this form to him. Instead of looking like Odo’s, they were long and slightly ridged, like his. His smile grew.

Their body expanded a bit, and they were still for a moment before looking up at him and in a breathy voice, saying, “ _Hello, Papa…!_ ”

“Oh! Hello, Koss!” He was so grateful to be able to watch as a baby Changeling learned and grew, to see Koss reach new milestones in shapeshifting. It was a great honor, even if Odo always tried to tell him he shouldn’t think of it as watching a small god developing their powers. And they must have been practicing speech for days. And to learn to say papa- Weyoun teared up, hugging the little Changeling. They cooed happily, rubbing their face against him. “I’m so proud of you, little one!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
